Monster also can love -OLD VERSION-
by HalleyS
Summary: "They think that I have no feelings. They think I'm a monster..." Everyone thinks Amu is a monster, a heartless beast. But what will happen when Tsukiyomi family enter into her life? Will she show everybody that she has feelings? Will she be able to do that? And most importantly... Will she fall in love? [GOING TO BE REWRITTEN]
1. Prologue

**_Hey! As you can see, I started new story. Of course, about Amuto. I hope you'll like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ ** _Prologue_**_

Sometimes you want to disappear, to die. Why? Because everyone hate you for something that you didn't do. Funny, right? Well, for me it's not.

Everybody thinks that I am useless. That I am dangerous. That I shouldn't exist. And the worst part is that... they're right.

Sometimes I want to make their wish come true. But I can't. I'm immortal. I can't be killed. And yes, I know what you think. It's impossible. No, it's not impossible. For you it's just fantasy. For me it's real life. And you know what?

They think that I have no feelings. They think I'm a monster...

 _ **I know, it's short. But it's only prologue. I'll try to make chapters long but I don't know if I can.**_

 _ **For now, I'm leaving.**_

 _ **Jane!**_

 _ **~ Halley S.**_


	2. Chapter I: First Meet

_**Halley: Hey! So, this is first chapter of "Monster also can love"**_

 _ **Ikuto: Yeah. Make sure it'll be good and have a lot of Amuto.**_

 _ **Amu: NO! Please, Hal! Make it Tadamu!**_

 _ **Halley: Sorry, dear. Can't do. I don't like Tadamu so don't expect me to make one. Unless certairn kitty will get me pissed.**_

 _ **Ikuto: If you say it that way... Maybe I can be less annoying. Only if you write some good Amuto.**_

 _ **Halley: I'll try. Okay, Yoru! Disclaimer, please!**_

 _ **Yoru: Hal doesn't own Shugo Chara~nya!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter I: First Meet**_

 _~Amu's POV~_

Ugh... it's starting all over again. Why can't they just stop it? Oh, right. They won't stop until I disappear. It's like that everytime I see them. They yell at me and curse me. They want me to die. But it's impossible. I can't die even if I want.

Some of them tried to kill me but failed. And the worst part of it is that... My instincts took over and... I killed them. I didn't want to but... I couldn't stop this. It... just happened.

Now everyone hate me even more although it seems to be impossible. But it's true. And I can't do anything to change that. I'm a demon. I'm a monster. A heartless beast who is just waiting to kill innocent people. It's my nature. I can't help it. It's just... me.

Sometimes I wish that I haven't been born. You know why? Because even my parents can't stand me. I don't know how is it possible to be a monster when your parents aren't but it doesn't matter. They hate me with their whole hearts. I can't impress them because they don't even want to see me.

And you know what? Even if I don't seem to care, I feel lonely. I'm just sixteen but nobody dares to talk to me. They are too afraid for that. They think that I would kill them if they even came near me. It's... a little sad. That everyone dislike me just because I'm different. But I can't do anything to make them like me. I can just wait for something or someone to find a way to kill me and do that. Everyone will be happy. Me too. Why? Because I won't hurt anyone when I'm dead.

Suddenly I heard a car stopping. I looked out the window and saw a two midnight blue haired men and two blonde haired women coming out from black Mercedes. I don't remember seeing them earlier. Maybe they're new. But that doesn't change anything. Just a few more people to hate me, to call me a monster. They'll be no different, I'm sure. They are all the same. Always...

 _~Ikuto's POV~_

Seiyo. Our new home. I hope we finally can get some rest from that crazy fans of my dad and Utau. And... my fangirls. Yeah, I have fangirls. Actually a lot of them. And I hate them. Why? Because they would always throw themselfs at me and don't let go until my sister do that for them. It's so annoying, believe me. You wouldn't want to be on my place. No one would.

We moved here from Tokio in hope that it's more quietly there. I don't want to go through that again. I want people to treat me like normal person, not like God. I'm tired of being the most popular boy wherever I live. It's so frustrating.

"Oi! Ikuto!" I heard my sister voice. I looked at her, confused. "We are here." And with that she got out from our Mercedes. I followed quietly. I didn't want to talk with anyone.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching my every move. I looked around and then... I spotted the most beautiful girl that I ever saw. She was stunning. She had short sakura colored hair and honey golden eyes. Eyes that cause you to melt if you look into them for too long.

When she noticed that I was staring at her, she quickly turned away and disappeared. I was slightly disappointed. I wanted to see her again.

"Ikuto?" I turned my head to source of that voice. It was my monter. "Are you okay? You seem to be lost in thoughts. Something happened?" Eh, she was always worried about me. I couldn't help it.

"I'm fine, mom. Just thought how will it be living here." I grinned sheepishly, hoping to distract her.

"Oh... okay. If you say so." Damn! She didn't believe me!

 _'Okay, Ikuto... You have to act like always. She's your neighbor. She won't leave so suddenly. You'll just talk to her in school or something'_ I thought, staring into space.

I then rushed to my new house to help my family with unpacking our stuff. I'll take care of that girl later.

 _~Amu's POV~_

So, this is Tsukiyomi family. How do I know that? Well... You could say that I can read minds. Yes, I can read everything from minds but I don't do that often. Only when I need some information. I don't wanna read their minds when they're thinking about me. It hurts.

Okay, back to real life. This is Tsukiyomi family. Aruto, oldest man, Souko, elder blonde and their children. Ikuto and Utau, I think. Okay. They moved here from Tokio because of their crazy fans. I didn't read more. I'm not interested in their whole life, just why they're here. I have my answer so I can go. I don't wanna be there when they learn the truth.

Usually when people learn that I'm monster, they come here and start to beat me. And I can't do anything because I'm afraid that I'll hurt them if I try. So I try to avoid them as long as I can.

"AMU!" Suddenly I heard my mother's voice. "Come here, little piece of shit!" Ugh... I knew that she would call me like that.

"Coming..." I muttered, coming downstairs. She waited for me in the kitchen. "Yes?"

"We have new neighbors. Stay away from them. I don't want you to hurt more people. They're coming here for dinner. You'll stay upstairs and won't come down until I say so. Understood?" she asked, looking at me with her cold golden eyes.

"Hai..." I murmured, didn't daring to speak louder.

"Good... Now go upstairs and don't show me your ugly face until I call you!" she shouted, pushing me foward. I fell but quickly stood up and went to my room. I didn't want to be beaten again. Anyway, I don't even want to meet this family. They're not different. They'll just want to kill me once they learn who I am.

 **×Two Hours Later×**

They arrived. I looked at them through my window. They weren't wearing too fancy clothes but they looked good. Rich family, I guess.

"So, here we are." I heard muffled voice. Yep, I have good hearing. I can hear every noise in that house and outside. I can hear every whisper. "We know you don't want to be here but we couldn't say no. Maybe they have children in your age so you can talk to them." I guess it's Aruto who's talking.

Oh, I almost forgot. I have little sister, Ami. In past we were close but our parents forbade me to see her anymore. They call me only when she is outside or in her room. I miss her but I don't want to hurt her so I'm not complaining. I think she's downstairs with our parents.

I heard knock and talking.

"Welcome!" It was my father, Tsumugu.

"Good evening, Tsumugu." Huh? They know my dad? Guess I missed this information.

"Please, come in." This time it was my mother, Midori.

Oh. Did I tell you that I look nothing like my family? My mother has light brown hair and golden eyes (it's the only thing we have in common). My father has dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. Ami looks like our mother but her hair is like father's while I have pink locks. Pink locks, people! I know I'm monster but why couldn't I have normal hair color?! Okay... inhale, exhale. I'm calm, I'm calm.

So our families kept talking and I was sitting on my bed, listening to that. I was bored but I couldn't leave that room. My mom locked it in case I wanted to kill that family. Yea... Nothing I can do.

 _~Ikuto's POV~_

Ugh... It's so boring here! Why can't we just go back? There's nothing we can do, so why we have to stay? Damn...

Moment... In this house was that beautiful girl, right? Shouldn't she be here? Hmmm... guess I have to ask.

"So... is Ami your only child?" Nope, it wasn't me. It was my mum.

"Yeah..." Mrs. Hinamori looked nervous.

"What about onee-chan?" asked little girl. Onee-chan? So that beauty is her sister? At least I think she is.

"Ami... Sorry for her. Um... We had other daughter but... she died many years ago in car accident. She would be sixteen now." If that daughter is dead, then who was that girl?

"No! Big sister is not dead! She's in her room!" What? Okay, I lost it. I don't know what are they talking about.

"Ami. I know it's hard for you, but you must understand. Your sister's not here" said Mr. Hinamori. "Gomen. Ami and Amu were close. Nothing could separate them. She was very sad when Amu died. She don't want to understand that her beloved sister isn't here anymore."

Wow... that family is weird. They're talking about their daughter's death like it's nothing. Something's off here.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask" said my mother. She felt guilt, I could read it from her expression.

"Um... could we see the rest of house? It seems old and I'm very curious about it."

 _'That's it! You're a genius, Blondie!'_ I thought, looking at my sister.

"Yeah. I also want to see it" I said, hoping that we could go away. We both didn't like to see our mother sad.

"Of course you can. Ami, show them around" replied Mr. Hinamori.

Little girl only nodded and walked out from room with us, following her. She showed us everything, including basement and attic. But there was one room that intrigued me. It was locked with two padlocks and chains.

"Hey, Ami. What's in that room? It's locked" asked Utau. I could tell she was curious. Hell, who wouldn't be?!

"It's... my sister's room." Ouch. We probably hit a nerve.

"Oh, right... She died in car accident, right?" I remembered.

"No..." What? "She isn't dead. Our mother hate her, so she say to everyone who don't know the truth that she died. But it's a lie." Okay... I don't know what to believe.

"I can show you." She said, pulling two silver keys from her pocket.

"Are that keys to that room?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she replied, walking up to the door.

 _~Amu's POV~_

Oh, no. Ami wants to bring them HERE. I must hide. But where? Ugh... closet. I can't believe I'm doing that. But I can't let them know about me.

Suddenly I heard opening doors so I used my unnatural speed and hid in closet. I heard my sister's sigh. She knew I was hiding and obviously were going to make me come out.

"C'mon Amu. I know you're here. Come out" she said calmly. Oho, I know what that means.

 _'Please, don't cry, don't cry.'_ I begged her in my head.

And then, I heard sobbing. Ugh... She always do that when she wants me to do something.

I know, I said earlier that I'm forbidden to see her but she always come here when night falls. Our parents don't know about it, they would freak out if they found out.

"Don't you love me?" she asked between her fake sobs. But I couldn't resist even if I knew it was fake.

"You know I love you, Ami" I said through door. "But you know I can't show up. They'll hate me. Everyone do. They're no different, Ami. No one beside you can like me, love me..." My voice came out as a whisper. But I know she heard me.

"Amu... You can't be so sure. Maybe they ARE different. You can't hide your whole life, Amu. I know there's someone, who will love you. Even when he learn the truth."

"How can you be so sure? You know them for one hour" I said. I didn't know what to think. Was she right? Or not?

"I don't know, onee-chan. I just am. Please, come out" she pleaded again.

 _'Okay... only this time, Amu. And then, you'll be able to hide as much as you want...'_ I thought.

I held my breath and pushed door open...

 _ **Halley: So... How was it?**_

 _ **Amu: I don't know... my parents hate me... everyone do... *she is at verge of tears***_

 _ **Ikuto: Shhh... Don't cry... *hugs Amu* *glares at Hal***_

 _ **Halley: Calm down, Amu. They will love you. It's only for beginning.**_

 _ **Amu: R-really?**_

 _ **Halley: Yeah, so don't cry.**_

 _ **Amu: *hugs Hal***_

 _ **Halley: *hugs back, slightly embarrased and blushing***_

 _ **Everyone: Aww~**_

 _ **Halley/Amu: Mind your own buisness!**_

 _ **Everyone (except Ikuto): *leave***_

 _ **Ikuto: Ichigo~ Don't you want your kitty?**_

 _ **Amu: *blushes***_

 _ **Halley: *dark aura* Ikuto... *scary voice***_

 _ **Ikuto: *slightly scared***_

 _ **Halley: Better do what you have to or else...**_

 _ **Ikuto: H-hai... R &R or she'll kill me!**_

 _ **Jane!**_

 _ **~ Halley S.**_

 _ **PS. Sorry if I spelt something wrong! I'm not English so don't mind me.**_


	3. Chapter II: Lies

_**Halley: Hello!**_

 _ **Ikuto: Finally... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**_

 _ **Halley: Home? School?**_

 _ **Ikuto: COULDN'T YOU WRITE FASTER?! IT'S LIKE A YEAR, YOU KNOW?!**_

 _ **Halley: Okay, kitty. Calm down. I have my own reasons and I won't be explaining, so just shut up. I write when I feel like that, so be quiet for once.**_

 _ **Ikuto: ...**_

 _ **Amu: Cat got your tongue, Ikuto? *smirks***_

 _ **Kukai: Wow. I never saw Hinamori smirking. Cool!**_

 _ **Halley: Okay, this is getting too long. NAGI!**_

 _ **Nagi: Hal does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Recap:_

 _'Okay... only this time, Amu. And then, you'll be able to hide as much as you want...'_ _I thought._

 _I held my breath and pushed door open..._

 _ **Chapter II: Lies**_

 _~Ikuto's POV~_

The closet's door suddenly opened, revealing the same girl that I saw earlier. But now I noticed something new in her appearance. She had... horns. She actually had horns! What the hell that meant?!

"Onee-chan!"exclaimed little bruenette hugging beauty's leg.

"Hey, Ami..." she kneeled, wrapping her arms around Ami. I think her name is Amu. But why she had horns on her head? Are they fake? Or... real? "So... Tsukiyomi Utau and Ikuto, right?" How did she...? "It's not your buisness how do I know that" she said, cutting my thoughts.

 _'Is she able to read minds?'_ I thought, looking at her. She was staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't look away. I was in trance.

"Who are you?" I heard Utau's voice.

"I'm Amu... But I guess you prefer to calling me 'monster'" replied pinkette. Monster? Why?

"Why would we?" Again it was my sister.

Both Hinamori's sisters looked suprised.

"Told you." The younger one smirked.

"You can't be sure, Ami. Not now." Amu protested. She didn't trust us, I could easily say it.

"You don't trust us, right?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I don't trust anyone. Just Ami" she replied. That suprised me. Doesn't she have friends? "No, I don't have any friends. Everyone hates me." Okay, I think she really can read minds.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked, rising an eyebrow. I wanted her to say it.

"Um..." She hesitated. Why? "I can... read others' minds... I can see what I want inside your head... It's not something that I'm proud of. It's just..." So... She don't like using it? "No. There's things I don't wanna know but sometimes it just happening. I only have to look at someone to hear their thoughts and sometimes I just can't cotrol it..."

"So... you can just tell what I'm thinking about?" asked Utau.

"Y-yeah..."

"That's... amazing!" exclaimed Blondie. I could see Amu was shocked. I think she's not used to this kind of things. "I wish I could do that!"

"I don't think so." That caught my attention. "You don't want to know what everyone thinks about you. You don't want to hear their thoughts full of hate. Hate... for you..." Okaay... this is getting so much awkward.

"What do you mean?" I managed to ask.

"Nothing you would want to hear. There's some things humans don't wanna know." And with that she opened window. "Gotta go. Goodbye forever... Utau... Ikuto..."

 _~Amu's POV~_

Just when I was planning to jump, I heard slamming door and voice... HER voice.

"What do you think you're doing... You **MONSTER**!" Yes. It was... my mother...

I turned around to face her. She was glaring at me. Behind her I noticed my father with Utau and Ikuto's parents. They looked shocked. Who wouldn't be? You go into random room and see your children with a monster.

"Monster?" I heard Souko's voice. "What do you mean by that?" Huh? Isn't it clear to see?

"Stay away from them!" My mother probably didn't notice that someone else spoke. She was furious. I saw her coming closer to me. I took a few steps back until I struck back against the wall _**[I don't know if I said it right. If I didn't, blame Translator Google. That's supposed to mean that she hit wall with her back if you didn't know]**_. "What were you planning to do?! Oh, don't answer. You were trying to kill them, right? Why do I even ask? Of course you were. What else I was expecting from you?" She was staring at me with her cold eyes. I shivered under that gaze.

"Midori. Who's that?" Aruto managed to ask. That caught my mother's attention.

"Oh... Didn't I tell you that?" There was a few shaking heads. "It's our town monster. She killed people, scared them. She might look innocent but she is our nightmare." I saw everyone flinch at the end.

 _'So I was right, huh?'_ I thought looking out the window. _'In the end they're all alike...'_

"You're wrong!" shouted Ami. I looked at her.

 _'Ami, please. Don't do that...'_ I pleaded in my head, hoping that she would somehow hear me.

"My sister's not a monster! She's the most caring person I ever met!" Oh no... she did it.

"She's not your sister, Ami! She tricked you! She wanted to kill you! She wanted you to think that your own sister hate you too much to keep you alive!" Okay, she lost it. She started laughing like some insane people. That was creepy. Very creepy.

"You're lying! Onee-chan would never do something like that!" yelled my little girl. She's sweet but I can't let her ruin her life because of me. She would live misery and I didn't want that. I would never forgive myself if I let her do that.

"Ami, please. Stop that." I managed to say, staring at her with the most emotionless eyes I could do.

"Bu-"

"No 'buts', kid. You shouldn't believe in everything I told you." It was hard but I couldn't do anything else. I wanted to protect her. Protect her from me.

She didn't understand how hard was acting like nothing happened. She didn't know what it felt to be hated by everyone you meet. And I didn't want her to experience that. She was so innocent. I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't.

"I know your games, nee-chan. Don't try to lie. You never were good at that." Damn that kid! How did she know me that well?! Yeah, I know she's my sister and all, but we don't see each other that often and if we do, we don't talk much. She would usually just hug me and talk about her day and I would listen, thinking how it would be to live like normal person.

But I know it's impossible. With my looks and powers no one can really like me. They would always be afraid that if they didn't talk to me, I would kill them or something. Yeah... Although it's not important, it's still hurts. That nobody can see through that façade of mine. It would be easier if they just listened to what I have to say. But they don't want to. They hate me too much to do that.

"Really?" I remained my calm attitude, not wanting her to get involved into my problems. She should stay away. She have to stay away!

"Yes. I know you're trying to make me stay away from you. So I wouldn't get hurt. You're always like that. You always care for me. More than my... our parents." Shit! Why can't she just give up?

"You don't know anything, little girl. Stay away from me. Unless you wanna be killed." With that, I jumped out of the window, holding back my tears. Then, I started running. I didn't know, where I was going but I didn't care. I couldn't come back. Ever.

 _'You had to do that, Amu'_ I thought, trying to convice myself. Sadly, I failed. I just felt more guilty. _'She will be safe from now. Just like you wished.'_

I finally stopped, looking around. There was nothing I could recognize. Guess it's better this way. No one can find me. No one can get hurt because of me. They all will be safe as long as I stay here and don't come back. That's the only thing I can do for them. Disappear...

 _~Ikuto's POV~_

Okay, I lost it. I can't understand the smallest thing they're talking about. She's a monster? Sure, she doesn't look like normal human but I'm pretty sure she's not bad or something. I can see it in her eyes. She's lost. She want someone to love her but she thinks that no one would do something like that. That everyone would just hate her. Like that woman who probably is her mother. Seriously. What kind of mother calls her child a monster?! And it seems like I'm not the only one who thinks like that.

"Midori. Is that pink haired girl... Is she your daughter?" asked my mum.

"What?! Of course not! That disgusting thing is only a bother! No one in that town would be her parent!" shouted brown haired woman.

"Oh... really? If that's true, why did your daughter call her 'onee-chan'?" Nice one, Utau.

"That monster played with her! She made her think that she's her sister! If I knew what was happening, we would move out of that town long ago." She was nervous but she tried to stay calm. You don't have to be a genius to see that she's lying.

"She IS my sister!" Suddenly that little girl from earlier appeared, holding something. "I have a proof!"

And with that she showed us a picture of her and pink haired girl, hugging each other and smiling brightly. They looked cute together, I have to admit that. But I saw something else in Amu's eyes. There was a hint of... sadness? Yep, that definetily was sadness. I just don't know, why. Sure I had some ideas but I didn't know if I was right.

Okay, back to present. Mrs. Hinamori and her husband were staring at the photo, horrifed. So their little secret's out? How sad (please, notice sarcasm).

"It's photoshop! It's fake!" yelled Midori-san.

"Yeah... and I'm a prince of Egypt" I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" How can they be so stupid?! The sure are getting on my nerve. I'm suprised I didn't punch one of them yet. They are the most annoying people I ever met.

"No, you idiots! I can't believe my parents ever liked you, crazy demons!" Sadly, I wasn't the one to say it. It was Utau. Why is she always making the best remarks? I don't know, but that doesn't really matter.

"Why, you little..."

"Say one thing about my daughter and I'll kill you." Wow. I didn't know my mother had "it" in her. I really should listen to my family members. Sometimes...

"S-Souko?!" Hmmm? Guess they didn't expect that from her.

"For you it's Tsukiyomi-san. I don't want people like you say my name." Okay. No comment.

"Fine, stupid whore."

"What did you ju-" My father was cut off by blond haired man (Hinamori).

"Leave. But before that I want you to know one more thing. It's not us who are the demons. It's that pink haired bitch you should hate but apparently don't." And with that he dragged us outside and closed (slammed) doors.

 _~Amu's POV~_

Okay, I really don't know where I am. But I can't go back. I'll just cause them more trouble. Especially Ami. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I want her to live normal live and be happy. Always...

"Amu-chan?" Suddenly, I heard familliar voice. Very familliar.

I turned around and there he stood, with grocery bags in each hand.

"Uncle... Tsukasa?"

 _ **Halley: You're still upset?**_

 _ **Ikuto: *no reply***_

 _ **Halley: Oh, come on! How long can you be like that?!**_

 _ **Ikuto: *still nothing***_

 _ **Halley: Okay. You asked for this. AMU!**_

 _ **Amu: *look up from the magazine* Yeah?**_

 _ **Halley: Can you do something with him?**_

 _ **Amu: Don't wanna. *looks at Ikuto and sighs* Guess I have to do that. UTAU! IKUTO WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!**_

 _ **Utau: HONTOU?! *appears in a flash***_

 _ **Halley: Nice one, Amu**_

 _ **Amu: Thanks *smirks***_

 _ **Ikuto: *frightened* U-Utau...**_

 _ **Utau: *grins***_

 _ **Ikuto: Eee... *runs away***_

 _ **Utau: Ikutooo~! Wait for me! *runs after Ikuto***_

 _ **Amu: That should help *back to reading***_

 _ **Halley: Okay... We'll end it here. Um... Kairi?**_

 _ **Kairi: Please, read and review *bows***_

 _ **Jane!**_

 _ **~ Halley S.**_

 _ **PS. Sorry for any mistakes I made!**_


	4. Chapter III: Uncle Tsukasa! Wait, WHAT!

_**Halley: Oha-**_

 _ **Ikuto: FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME PASSED?! IT'S ALREADY MONTH! MONTH! HOW COULD YOU BE SO LAZY?!**_

 _ **Halley: Calm down. You're shouting over nothing. I told you already. I write when I feel like that and no one tells me what to do. Understood?**_

 _ **Ikuto: *silent***_

 _ **Kukai: Sorry, dude. She's right.**_

 _ **Halley: Anyway. I'm sorry it took so long but writing in English isn't that easy when you're not using it everyday. Iru, can you...?**_

 _ **Iru: Sure thing, Hal! This girl, who apparently hates Valentines Day and thanks God for that, doesn't own Shugo Chara!**_

 _ **Halley: Hey! You didn't have to say that!**_

 _ **Iru: *devilish grin***_

 _ **Halley: ...**_

 _ **Enjoy**_!

 _Recap :_

 _"Amu-chan?" Suddenly, I heard familliar voice. Very familliar._

 _I turned around and there he stood, with grocery bags in each hand._

 _"Uncle... Tsukasa?"_

 ** _Chapter III: Uncle Tsukasa! Wait, WHAT?!_**

 _~Amu's POV~_

I couldn't believe my eyes. He really was standing in front of me. My uncle. The one of two people who ever loved me, cared about me. But...

"I thought you were dead." I whispered, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"I never died, Amu-chan." I couldn't control myself anymore. I ran and hugged him tightly, almost tackling him to the ground. He was probably suprised but he snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you." I said, sobbing in his chest.

"I missed you too, my little angel. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

I stiffened. How was I going to tell him?

"Um... I kinda ran away..." I lowered my head, not wanting to look into Tsukasa's eyes.

"*sigh* I knew it was gonna happen." I looked up, suprised. He knew? "You know? No one would stand it for that long. But you did it. You were strong. For her." I instinctevly knew who he was talking about. My little sister, Ami.

"It was hard to stay with her and smile like nothing happened. But I couldn't let her know how much pain it can bring. She's not ready for that. Not now."

"Yeah, I figured that out. You care for her too much to tell her. You don't want her to be hurt, you feel that you need protect her. Am I right?" Of course he was right. But I didn't want to admit that. The ruthless monster, the one people are afraid of actually care about someone. Laughable, isn't it? There's no person who would believe in that. They all think that I don't have any respect or feelings.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" I didn't have the courage to say it out loud. I was a coward. But thanks to this, my sister would be safe. And nothing would change my mind about this. Or so I thought...

 _~Ikuto's POV~_

Damn! Where did that girl go? It looks like she just disappeared in air or something. Honestly, where would hide a girl with PINK hair? Ugh, we wasted too much time at Hinamoris' and now we can't find her. Yeah, we. My parents and sister also decided to look for that Amu girl. Apparently, they think parents shouldn't treat their child like that. Even if she's different from anyone they know. And this is one of those rare times when I agree with them.

"Ikuto! We must go back! It's getting dark!" I heard my sister's calling.

"Coming!" I yelled back, looking around for the last time. We'll find her. Definitely...

 **×Next Day×**

We still haven't found her. Ugh, it's getting so annoying. Why can't she just show up? She can read our minds, right? Why won't she just do that? Oh, right. She said she can to that when she looks at someone. And she probably can't see us now. If she did, we'd knew. We'd find her by now if she knew we were looking for her. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't resist. Even if she looks different, she's probably like other girls - stalking, gossiping and wanting to be... my girlfriend. I know I said she's pretty and all, but c'mon! There's no girl that would be different. No girl who would like me... for me.

 _~Amu's POV~_

 _'Huh? What is this feeling? I feel so... Frustrated, like I couldn't find something important to me. This isn't my emotion, that's for sure. But... Whose it is?'_ I thought, looking out the window in my new room. Apparently, my uncle conviced me to stay with him. He lived at outskirts of our town, far away from my so-called parents' house. I didn't mind though. I felt happy I didn't have to be near them for a while.

"Amu-chan! Breakfast!" I heard muffled voice that belonged to Tsukasa.

"Coming!" I shouted, giggling softly. He acted like I was his daughter but, honestly, I didn't mind. I was happy that someone really cared, even if I didn't show it. "What's for breakfast?" I asked once I walked into kitchen.

"Eggs and bacon. Some birdie told me you liked it" he smiled, pouring some orange juice in glasses.

"Yeah, that's one of my favourite" I replied, sitting on one of two wooden chairs.

We ate in silence, listening to radio's songs. When I put my plate in sink, I heard familiar voice. Utau's voice. She was singing one of her songs. If I remember correctly, it was called "Black Diamond".

I actually liked her music but didn't get much time to listen to it. I wasn't suprised to find that I started humming. I wasn't very good singer but I was doing it for fun. It was one of few things they couldn't decide about me. It was something that they couldn't take for me. And I was glad because I really loved it. Almost as much as I loved drawing.

Oh yeah... I left my sketchbook and guitar in my room. Great. Now they're probably burning it to ashes. Why? Because it was precious to me. They wanted to crush me, break my heart and soul. They would be happy if I died the day I was born. Guess it can't be helped. They'll always hate me. No matter what I'll do, I'll never be good enough for them.

"Amu-chan!" I looked at Tsukasa with my "what-do-you-want" gaze. "You really like to spacing out, don't you?" He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Now, what did you want?"

"I was thinking if you... wanted to go to school." School? I never really studied. I knew many things but it was from others' mind. I've never been at one myself.

"You know it's not good idea, Tsukasa. They'll be terrifed if I come there. They'll want me to go and never come back. It's always like that." I sighed. Nobody could want me somewhere near them. I was nothing but a heartless monster.

 _~Ikuto's POV~_

I'm giving up. She disappeared. Not my buisness. So why am I looking for her? Because my frickin' parents won't leave me alone until I find that pink haired girl. Ugh. Why can't we just stop searching? She says she's a monster so she should be alright. She can take care of herself.

"I think I'll regret moving here." I muttered, making sure my parents and sister won't hear. They were worried sick for that girl. Geez, they sure are overreacting. But I can't help it. I just have to wait 'til they decide that we're stopping. They're so stubborn so it'll last until next week, or something like that. The sooner the better.

"Ikuto! We're going out!" I heard my mother's calling. They're going to look for her. Again. We were at home few minutes and they want to go out. If I didn't know them I would say they're crazy. But I can't because it's my family. Sometimes I think I'm adopted and... nevermind. I have to focus on finding this girl. Though I'm sure we won't find her if she don't want to be find. Geez, I can't believe that one girl can cause that much problems.

"Coming..." I murmured, rolling off my bed. I wanted to sleep, not search for some useless girl. But God evidentily didn't want to hear me out and let me stay in my bed.

"IKUTO!"

"SHUT UP! I'M COMING, OKAY?!" I shouted. I just couldn't stop myself. Why did we have to do that? We weren't related with her nor did we know her, but they still wanted to find her. It's so frustrating.

 **×Two Hours Later×**

 _'Where are you, stupid girl?'_ I thought, walking around. I didn't recognize this place. Probably outskirts of the town but I'm not sure.

And while I was wandering around, I heard singing. Very good singing. And something told me to follow it.

 _Momma never told me how to love_

 _Daddy never told me how to feel_

 _Momma never told me how to touch_

 _Daddy never showed me how to heal_

With every step I took, with every move I made I felt more and more amazed by that music. The person who sang it really had talent.

 _Momma never set a good example_

 _Daddy never held momma's hand_

 _Momma found everything hard to handle_

 _Daddy never stood up like a man_

But it didn't make me move. It was my curious to find out who could sing that well. Who would feel like that.

 _I've walked around, broken_

 _Emotionally frozen_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

That girl. I could feel her sadness, guilt, fear. What could cause these emotions? I didn't have any idea but I wanted to find out. And if Tsukiyomi Ikuto wants something, he gets it, no matter what.

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt_

I was close. The voice was loud and clear. If I'm correct that person is in this abandoned looking park.

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

I was so close and so far at the same time. I knew I had to find that girl and take away her pain. I don't know why, but I felt attached to that person even though I didn't know her.

 _I was always the chosen child_

 _The biggest scandal I became_

 _They told me I'd never survive_

 _But survival's my middle name_

And then, I saw her. With her eyes closed, singing her heart out.

 _I've walked around, hoping_

 _Just barely coping_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

Her pink hair dancing with the wind and rain that started to fall around 30 minutes ago. She was soaking wet but she didn't seem to mind.

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt_

She had a small smile on her face but I knew it wasn't real. Even in the rain I could see her crying.

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

She seemed so lost, broken. Like procelain doll that can be shattered by lightest wind.

 _It's hard to talk_

 _To see what's deep inside_

 _It's hard to tell the truth_

 _When you've always lied_

I felt the urge to just walk to her and hug her, let her cry in my chest.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt_

I couldn't stop myself from coming closer. But that was my mistake.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked straight into my own. In her eyes was fear and pain. But she didn't stop singing.

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

She sang, her eyes locked with mine. I could just stand there and listen to her song, wondering, how much she suffered.

 _'Wait! She could be only joking! Who knows what are her intentions! I shouldn't trust her!'_ Screamed my mind. But I didn't listen. I just stared in her golden eyes.

 _How do you love someone_

 _And make it last_

 _How do you love someone (love someone)_

 _Without tripping on the past_

I could feel song coming to an end but I didn't want her to stop. Her voice was the most beautiful melody I ever heard and I wanted to... No, I couldn't do that. I had to find out if she wasn't lying. I couldn't let her hurt my family if she was. Even if I seem to not care, I do.

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

 _How do you love_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Someone_

I stood there, frozen. I didn't know what to do, who to believe. Her parents? Or that beautiful pink haired girl herself?

While I was debating with myself, I saw that girl turning away, probably to leave. I couldn't stop myself from asking:

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your buisness. After all, I'm just stupid monster, aren't I?" My jaw officialy fell. How did she... Shit! I forgot she can read minds! "I knew you wouldn't be different. They're always like that." She muttered. And, for some reason, my heart ached when she said that.

"I just want to protect my family." I said, my face expressionless but deep inside, I felt... hurt. Though I don't know, why.

"I know. But I also know you hate me. You think I am like every other girl. Think what you want. I'm not going to bother you anymore." What?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, that weird feeling in my chest. What's that?

"Simply, I'm never coming back. People hate me, I have no reason to stay." Even if I couldn't see her face, I knew it was filled with pain and sorrow.

"You never know." I muttered but she seemed to hear that, because she turned back to me, her face confused.

"W-what?"

"My family already treats you like they knew you their whole lives. I know they would be sad if you just disappeared." I said, looking away.

"How would you know that? Who would like a monster like me?" I glanced at her. She really looked beautiful in the rain. But it would be better if she wasn't crying.

"Can you stop crying? I'm a bit uncomfortable standing there and watching your tears." She seemed suprised.

"How did you..." I knew what she was going to ask so I cut her off.

"I have my ways."

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone?"

"I just knew what you were about to ask so I replied and saved your breath." She didn't respond. She just stared at the sky, her thoughts far away from that park.

Suddenly she turned around and started walking away. Thanks God I was so tall. She could walk fast, I have to admit that.

"Why are you following me?"

 _~Amu's POV~_

Why wouldn't he leave me alone? Couldn't he see that I didn't want his pity? Maybe he wanted to take me to my so-called parents so they could beat me? I didn't know what to think anymore.

"I don't know." I heard his voice. How could he not know that?

"What? You're trying to fool me and stab me when I'll be sure you wouldn't hurt me? I'm not that stupid." I couldn't find another reason. People would always do that. And, thanks to them, I learnt to not trust anyone. That was the only thing I could thank them for.

"What are you talking about?! _Me_? Fooling _you_? You can _read minds_ for God's sake! I could never lie to you, knowing you would see the truth! You can even check if you don't believe me!" He yelled, almost giving me a heart attack.

"If you want to..." I murmured and concentrated. Reading minds wasn't hard but in most cases it required a lot of concentration.

I opened my eyes and glanced at blue haired boy. I looked through his thoughts and some of memories but I couldn't find anything strange or suspicious. He was telling me the truth. Somehow, I feel bad that I didn't believe him but I knew I was too stubborn to admit it. So I just walked away. But before I left compeletely, I said:

"Tell them to not worry about me. I'll be fine"

And with that, I disappeared.

 _ **Halley: DONE! I know it's not the best thing you've ever read but who cares? I write what I like.**_

 _ **Rima: You have my approval.**_

 _ **Everyone: Huh?**_

 _ **Rima: I'm letting you to be my friend. You're worth my time.**_

 _ **Halley: Oh, I'm so honored *sarcasm* Sorry, Rima, but I'm not fond of acting like that so loose your corset.**_

 _ **Rima: And that's why I can like you. Heard that, crossdresser?**_

 _ **Nagi: Yeaah...**_

 _ **Yaya: It's too looooong! Yaya wants candy! Right noooooow! *whines***_

 _ **Everyone: *sweatdrops***_

 _ **Halley: If you want your candy so bad, say what you have to say and go. Nobody's holding you back.**_

 _ **Yaya: Oh, right! R &R! And now... CANDY!**_

 _ **Halley: You heard her.**_

 _ **Jane!**_

 _ **~ Halley S.**_

 _ **PS. Sorry for mistakes if there's any!**_

 _ **Oh, and song in the chapter was "How do you love someone" by Ashley Tisdale.**_

 _ **And sorry for the title. It's almost midnight and I didn't know what to write ^.^"**_


	5. Information

Well... I know, I was gone for more than a year. Not going to explain it. Anyway, my style changed, like realny changed. I decided that I don't like story I wrote. It doesn't fit my standards. That's why I'm going to rewrite it. Don't know when I'll post it, but I will.

That's all I wanted to say.

See ya!

~ Halley S


End file.
